


Deceptively Simple

by mitochondrials



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions of the other Avengers - Freeform, Restraints, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, implied polyamory, minor James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, minor Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark - Freeform, past James "Bucky" Barnes/Jim Morita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: Bucky figured finally opening up about his kinks would have been relatively easy. He should have known nothing's easy with Tony, except when it is.





	Deceptively Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fynndin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/gifts).



Bucky bit his lip, his back slamming down hard against the floor as he let Tony effectively pin him down. 

“Come on old man, I said no cheating.” Tony said, dressed in a pair of sweats and a dark, faded band t-shirt. Sweat was running down his forehead and his face was flush.  
  
Bucky honestly wanted to devour him.  
  
“Not cheating when I’m avoiding crushing you to death.” Bucky responded, drawing in Tony’s gaze by grinding their hips together.  
  
They tended to rough house--wrestle, whatever it is was you wanted to call it--on their off days when Steve gave up attempting to show Tony a few of Captain America’s favourite hand-to-hand styles. Punk got his ass handed to him. Tony was a master in mixed martial arts and all. (Tony was also a filthy cheat, enabled by Natasha, the other filthy cheat.)  
  
Tony wasn’t no super solider, but lord almighty was he a beautiful sight to behold. His body was sleek muscle and tan skin, wiry and powerful enough to pack one hell of a punch. Eventually Steve said fuck it, and Bucky leaped right in, gaining the perfect excuse to feel Tony up without it being too overwhelming.  
  
Tony huffed a breath, grinning, and raked his hands across Bucky’s chest. “Sure about that one, huh? Looks more like you wanna ask me something.” He said, hiking Bucky’s shirt up and experimentally teasing one of Bucky’s nipples using the pad of his thumb.  
  
“Mm,” Bucky gave a cheeky smirk in return, arching into Tony’s touch.  
  
Growing accustomed the world again after being defrosted went beyond rediscovering the world and updating his world history. It also meant getting accustomed to the noise and the people, with their continual chatter and unending need to know the private details of his existence; to being a person others wanted touch, to embrace, to caress. Especially when those people were the ones who loved him. He wasn’t really all that used to being a person anymore.  
  
At least, not yet.  
  
But he wanted to be, and yes, he was getting there. It’d taken almost over a year just to finally feel safe when Steve wrapped him one of those tight bear hugs the punk was known for, and to appreciate the gentle way Natasha took his hand in hers.Being able to brush his lips over Tony’s was new, something special he dared trying with Tony, and for now, Tony alone.  
  
Sex with Tony was even newer. It started the very first time Tony was able to pin him using those unbelievably sculpted thighs. Bucky hardly came off timid, regardless of the circumstances, but that day he carefully roamed his hands across the expanse of Tony’s form, lost in an instant onset of lust. When he realized he was fine, more than fine, that he felt safe and temporarily sated, they fell into the routine of fucking once or twice in the gym.  
  
Roughhousing was their foreplay, yet the actual fucking part was, well, the standard kind of fucking one would expect. On the floor, Tony pounding into him, or Tony gripping tightly to the ropes while riding him fast and hard inside the wrestling ring.  
  
He started craving for more.  
  
He’d begun remembering the days with the Commandos when he discovered how much he enjoyed having his arms strapped behind him, secured tightly against the back of his jacket in some makeshift invention Morita cooked up while he was tugged around by the hair, Morita fucking him against the cold dirt. He liked being whipped and smacked, teased and denied until Morita gave him permission.  
  
Recently he’d found himself googling rope bondage, curiously, and found the wiki on bdsm. And, holy hell, are modern times were fucking amazing! He’d found numerous sex toy shops online, and such easy access to things like cock rings, plugs, flogs and paddles by one click of a button!?  
  
“Hey,” He said, returning from his thoughts. “Hold on a sec,” He took Tony’s hand his and away from his chest. “So I had an idea.”  
  
“Yeah?” Tony licked his lips. “Well, I’m most certainly all ears if it’s as naughty as I hope it is. And I’m talking, actually making Tasha blush naughty.” He waited, “Assuming it’s naughty. It’s naughty right, because I have plans here.”  
  
Bucky snorted. He doubted anything could break Nat’s expertly mastered poker face. Plus, it was hard to miss Clint ranting about his poor innocent eyes and the loss of his (supposed) dignity after stumbling in on Nat pegging Tony over a workbench in Tony’s shop. Like, honestly, Hawkeye Bucky’s ass.  
  
“You tell me,” Bucky said, “I’m sure we could, maybe, I don’t know, perfect a little show for her sometime.” He was getting ahead of himself.  
  
“Oh?” Tony rutted against him suddenly, grinding their hips together, leaving Bucky a scatterbrained mess.  
  
“Damnit, I’m trying to--” He tried between pants. “Not for Nat. Just us.” He let himself fall into the rhythm Tony started, merciless to the way Tony’s eyes drew half mast in pleasure, fighting a moan just from watching him succumb. “I was thinking we could try something. I,--oh. Fuck, Tony, come on.”  
  
“Pretty sure I’ve already made it clear I love receiving just as much as getting, if that’s what you’re getting at,” Tony paused. “You can have ass much of my ass as you want.”  
  
Bucky stopped himself from rolling his eyes.“I better fucking be.” A groan. “But I was thinking, specifically, about mine.” He still had Tony’s hand in his and placed it behind him firmly against said ass. “I keep thinking about you bending me over your knee, spanking it till I’m red and raw.”  
  
“Fuck,” Tony said, groping him. “You do have a nice and tight one.”  
  
Bucky sucked in a breath, “Fuck, yeah. Yeah.”  
  
“On the condition, er, maybe, that’d you’d let me ride you?”  
  
Now Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle. “I want whatever it is you want. You inside me, me inside you. Top, bottom, you name it.”  
  
“Shit, Buck,” Tony grunted, “You’re gonna make me cum my pants here.”  
  
“And if I do?” Bucky asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. He drew back, settling on his knees, much to Tony’s disappointment in regards to the pitiful whine Tony uttered. “You’re not a baby, I thought you wanted to ride my cock.” He teased.  
  
“I can’t spank when you’re sitting on your ass, here.” Tony gestured, quickly following after Bucky and straddling him with ease, the both of them still fully dressed. However, Tony stopped in thought, resting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “Is that all I’ve been depriving you of? I can’t see you as a likes ice cubes on your nipples kinda guy, just to say.”  
  
“I like being dominated. Uh, subbing is apparently the modern term now.” Bucky said simply, ignoring the ice cube comment. Which Tony was spot on about, of course. But that wasn’t the point. “You know, in our arranged circumstances, you take to take control of me. You tell me what to do, have your way with me.”  
  
“Here I was assuming you meant you enjoyed the hellish torture that is transcribing closed captions,” Tony said, smiling. “What!?” He griped when Bucky, absolutely, without a doubt rolled his eyes and scowled. “ Steve came up with that one, and everyone at the, albeit questionably bizarre, Tupperware party turned--”  
  
“Shut up.” Bucky cut him off.  
  
“No, but really--”  
  
“Please shut up. I’ve already had to hear Steve tell me that one while being blasted full force with his puppy eyes of doom.”  
  
“It was his fault!” Tony accused. “Plus I bet his left so much out. Like, like when Ms. Collins--”  
  
“Tony,” Bucky practically sighed. “If you don’t wanna talk about it, can I still at least fuck you sometime today?”  
  
“I do wanna talk about it! I do!” Tony said, taking a deep breath. “I make it a practice of keeping my lovers satisfied. You can’t truly get off without some spanking, we can do spanking.”  
  
“I can get off just fine--” Bucky tried to argue, slightly panicked.  
  
“I’ve been around the block a few times. I’ve also done enough snooping around on the internet to know plain boring vanilla sex definitely isn’t enough for many people around the world. So I’m not letting you off the hook, here. You deserve to be having the best sex that I can possibly give you, and then some.” He winked, alluding to Nat and Bucky’s very innocent outings together.  
  
“But,” He continued,” I’ve never dom’d anybody before. So, okay. Maybe I was trying to avoid, er, that. I have been told I have one massive exhibitionist kink far too many times to count.” He shrugged, “Not really sure, but what can I say?”  
  
“Don’t know about that one, either,” Bucky said, slightly sarcastic.  
  
“More than fine. I get plenty of that around here as it is.” Tony said, barely making sense. “So, anyway, subbing and spanking? In my case domming and spanking, hmm.” He worked on removing their clothes, having to get up again so they could strip off their pants and rummage through Bucky’s bag for the lube. Then he was towering over Bucky, perching a leg on the bench Bucky happened to be leaning on. He made sure Bucky could see his fingers running along his own hole, slick with lube.  
  
“What else?” Tony asked eventually, his voice husky and deep, finally inserting a finger into himself.  
  
“Hnn,” Bucky was having difficulty focusing. He itched to touch, but he kept his hands at his sides, curled into fists. It was a sight behold just to watch, Tony’s face flush, his eyes dark, concentrated. Bucky knew he could get off it alone. His cock was achingly hard, right there ready to be touched. He wanted, ... sweet lord he wanted ...  
  
He made himself focus, using all of his willpower to keep his hands right where they were. “I …” He tried again. Tony was letting eyes drift close, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. “I want, oh.” Another finger.  
  
In the back of his head, Bucky chided himself about having serious discussions regarding their sex life while in the middle of foreplay. “God Tony, I need you on my cock. Like, right now.” Was all he was able to manage.  
  
“Patience,” Tony said. Thankfully he avoided tantalizing Bucky further, swooping down once he was able to slip a third finger in. “I got you, I got you. It’s okay.” He assured, finally, finally sheathing himself on Bucky’s cock in a single fluid motion. “After.”  
  
Bucky barely registered he meant they’d continue their conversation later, relishing the tight heat of him for the first time.

 

~~~~~~

 

The true luxury of communally living in a building cram packed full of superheroes who doubled as his closest friends was knowing anything he left lying around in the gym wouldn’t be disturbed.  
  
Much.  
  
The other was the ridiculous convenience of eating Italian Ice in the bathroom while drying off after a shower. It was one of Tony’s odd, little quirks, needing a small nineteen-fifties looking fridge positioned elegantly next to the sink across from the tub.  
  
This particular one was pastel blue and stuck out like a sore thumb. It also had every type of hands-free sugary concoction imaginable, not just Italian Ice. Beyond the freezer, aka, the actual fridge, was where Tony often stuck, well, anything and everything he happened to be fiddling with his hands. Usually, it was bits and pieces from down in his shop, him refusing to stop when on a roll, even to shower. Amazingly worked like a dream, because Tony was Tony.  
  
Bucky would be lying if he didn’t find it endearing like he did with most anything about Tony.  
  
He glanced a quick peek inside. Sometimes whatever Tony stashed away was forgotten in a flurry of excitement. And, aha--not one, but two of Tony’s Starkpad’s were propped to the side on the bottom. Apparently Tony seemed privy in keeping extra bottles of lube in the side bins attached to the door, despite the actual fridge half of the machine wasn’t turned on.  
  
Correction, he adored Tony’s littles quirks.  
  
He snagged a tablet, switched it on, and rummaged around google for a few seconds, tossing his trash in the bin near the toilet.  
  
“Babe,” Tony called from the other room.  
  
“Yeah. Sorry.” Bucky blinked. He wandered through the threshold into Tony’s impressively large bedroom where half the floor was covered in miscellaneous metal bolts and parts. “Here, I, uh.” He cleared his throat, settling on the floor against the bed. “I’m a big boy,” He joked, “and you can’t believe how many times I’ve had this talk in the past. You’d think it’d be easier.”  
  
Tony gestured for the tablet, interrupting Bucky’s train of thought (as per usual, honestly), “I definitely remember you said you enjoy domination. Okay. And spanking. With my hand, a paddle, something along those lines?”  
  
“Both,” Bucky answered swiftly. “Both. Flogging too, basically all forms of impact play.”  
  
“Excellent, you did your research. Nothing gets my engine revved better.” He scanned over the article Bucky had opened for him, something like Wikipedia but highly more resourceful in Bucky’s opinion, detailing all sorts of kinks and BDSM practices in today’s context. “The other tabs are your specific preferences in extended detail, mm?”  
  
“Yup. Among other things.”  
  
“Spanking, mhmm. Orgasm denial, wax play, tickle torture--”  
  
“I haven’t actually done those last two there, but it sounded interesting, so.”  
  
“Bondage and suspension?” Tony frowned.  
  
“Like, restraints and such. Ah, as in I more prefer more just the bondage than being suspended. Tying my hands down, keeping me fixed to the bed, things like that. It’s, it’s probably one of my favorites.” Bucky explained.  
  
Tony had sprawled on top the bed by now, lying on his stomach with a hand perched under his chin. “I’m open to everything except the restraints.” He said carefully.  
  
“Really!?” Bucky beamed, more than happy. “I mean, okay. That’s better than a no. But restraints are a hard no, soft no?” He asked, wanting to clarify.  
  
Tony didn’t answer immediately, clearly debating it over in his head.  
  
“I have no problem with it.” Tony finally said, after a moment. “It sounds incredibly hot if I’m being honest. And I am. Always.” He looked at Bucky, warmth in his eyes, causing Bucky to crack a soft, delicate smile. But Tony sighed, “It’s gonna be a hard no.”  
  
“Huh,” Bucky lifted an eyebrow. “How’s that work out?”  
  
“Let me explain,” Tony said, continuing. “It comes down to me not being comfortable subjecting you to something like that.”  
  
“--Wait. What do you mean your hard no is using restraints on me? Just me, just specifically me!?” Bucky huffed, going from perplexed to steadily pissed right the fuck off.  
  
“Buck--,” Tony raised a hand, signaling for Bucky to calm down just a second. “James.” He tried, “The entire image of strapping you down against anything, in order to achieve sexual pleasure, worst of all ...I, I couldn’t do that you.”

Bucky snorted, crossing his arms. “I’d get why that’d freak you out in general. Lots of people are freaked out by it. I--”, He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was honestly all so stupid, really. It was like Tony thought… He snapped to attention. “For fuck’s sake.”  
  
“James?” Tony said, slightly nervous.  
  
“You dumbass. You fucking dumbass. I can’t believe you!” He needed to find a shirt, any shirt, so he could throw it at Tony’s face. “I’m not gonna get triggered by whatever it is the hell you think is gonna trigger me.”  
  
“I’ve seen some of the--oomph!” Tony started, the pair of pants Bucky found in place of a shirt smacking him right in the face. Score one for having next to perfect aim.  
  
“Screw whatever it is the hell you’ve seen too!” He was willing to use clean laundry if he needed to, he’d wash it all again fucking later. “You’re not my damn psychologist, or doctor, or anything else.” He chucked Tony’s underwear, and then Tony’s socks.  
  
“Stop throwing clothes--hey! I actually folded those stupid damnable things.” Tony was quick on the uptake, throwing back whatever Bucky was aiming at him. “Folding underwear is worse than bed sheets, too. You gotta do it just right!”  
  
“Maybe it’s hard if you never actually make your own freaking bed.” Bucky was slowly making way towards the ties inside Tony’s equally as large closet. “Hang these yourself all by yourself too, huh?”  
  
“No, no!” Tony scrambled off the bed. “Pepper will kill me if I come in with a rumpled wardrobe.”  
  
Bucky practically snickered. “No, she wouldn’t. She’s gotta better things to do than babysit you, a grown man.”  
  
Tony slammed his hand the door before Bucky could open it. “I’m sorry, okay. Hey, hey. Please stop demolishing the actually nice and clean half of my bedroom, please?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Friday, do you mind loading up where I left off on the Brady Bunch.” Bucky requested simply, knowing he’d won.  
  
“Certainly, Mr. Barnes.” Friday chimed in, almost too delightfully.  
  
Tony’s eyes went comically wide, frozen to the spot. “That’s so unnecessary. And cruel. And, and--” He swallowed. “I mean it, I’m really, very sorry. But you have to understand, I’d hate to do anything that might hurt you. I couldn’t, James, I couldn’t ...”  
  
Bucky tilted his head, mulling it over in his head. “Yeah, but, okay. You said it sounded hot.” He let Tony helplessly snatch one of his wrists. “Implying you, hnn, just a guess, go about your day sometimes imagining Nat strapping you in place?” He raised a brow, aiming to be as smug as possible, and relishing how Tony quickly turned to face the tv, unable to face him. “Keeping you trapped and bound, where you can’t twiddle your fingers and tap against your chest. You can only accept whatever she gives you?”  
  
Tony failed in holding back a whimper, “I’m not sure I have.”  
  
“Hmph, hell. Imagine what I could do to you.” Bucky continued. “You and Nat are pretty even when it comes strength. Both of you relying on your center of balance, but I could lift you up and pin you down to the bed all by myself. Don’t need two hands, I’m sure you know.” He tugged Tony closer to him, hovering against his ear as he spoke.  
  
Tony’s own breath hitched. “Listen,” He attempted to argue.  
  
“You listen,” Bucky said. “I would absolutely, absolutely be down to return the favor if you wanted it. Because you’d be asking. Consenting.” He emphasized. “Nothing about what happened in your past would affect that decision. Not unless you say it does.” He drew back, watching Tony’s eyes widen.  
  
“Shit,” Tony said. The idiot. “I sorta forgot to factor that in there.” He chuckled weakly. “That’s, huh.”  
  
“Yeah. Huh.” Bucky agreed, smirking. “Maybe that supposedly genius brain of yours can rework the data so you’re not so full of it.”  
  
Tony turned a scowl on him, though it lacked any heat. “I admit I’ll be pathetically embarrassed, and immensely regretful for being a jackass in two seconds.”  
  
“Only pathetically?” Bucky said, wandering back towards to bed to sit, reaching for the tablet.  
  
“So pathetically I’ll be begging.” Tony followed, pushing the mess of clothes off onto the floor. Bucky gave him a look. “At Steve. I’ll be begging Steve when he denies being my pretty, extra strong super solider guinea pig who's gonna help me make you a please forgive me gift.”

  
Bucky rolled his eyes, deciding to let the conversation drop in favor of a kiss and a season of the Brady Brunch without any of Tony’s excessively sarcastic commentary.

 

~~~~~~

 

  
They didn’t really continue on talking for several days. Not between the two-day fiasco along the Canadian border, and Steve deciding to challenge everyone in a bake off after binge watching the Great British Bake Off.  
  
Ironically, the bake-off was the worse of the two.  
  
Tony refused to bake, while Thor and Steve got so competitive Bucky was almost worried someone would’ve died if was anyone other than Thor and Steve. Clint tried stealing anything and everything and was outmaneuvered by unsurprisingly, Tony, the “Let’s get a dessert to share, Buck” Sugar Whore. (Anyone remember the bathroom fridge loaded with ice cream?)  
  
Which, was why Bucky found himself alone in Tony’s shop, having snooped through Tony’s supposedly secret stash craving a macaroon or twelve.  
  
“What in the--?” He lost his breath, his eyes catching what looked like cuffs just behind Thor’s double chocolate muffins. A whole array of cuffs, he realized. A couple were the traditional black, and--oh.  
  
He swallowed thickly.  
  
A single set, four in total, were the most dazzling color of rose gold--one of his favorites. The inner lining felt like that really fancy faux leather, smooth to the touch, all black. It was the only set that had a long bar to match, studded with a couple of small loops and holes for latching. A spreader.  
  
“That mother-of-a-fuck!” Bucky cursed in astonishment, cracking a smile. He had to keep his hard on down by imagining what dumb positions Tony forced to poor, unfortunate, Steve to pose in while Tony threw this all together. “I fucking hate him.” He said fondly.  
  
There was no stopping him from getting comfortable on one of the benches, feasting comfortably while tapping the spreader against his leg, lounging in wait. Tony was due home from a meeting any minute now.  
  
“Don’t say anything would you, Fri? He should be smart enough anyway.”  
  
Her silence was promise enough. Especially when Tony, arriving roughly fifteen macaroons and a half a slice a cake later froze upon spotting him. His face turned first questioning, growing into a scowl. “I was saving those.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Bucky licked his fingers. “Don’t act coy.”  
  
“I’m not.” Tony journeyed over, selecting a muffin without acknowledging a thing otherwise. “I’m hurt. You don’t think I wouldn’t have shared?” He asked, dramatically, before perching across from Bucky with his prize in hand.  
  
“Tony.”  
  
Tony took a bite, then, “Yes, dear?”  
  
“No need to be shy, Doll.” Bucky cooed. “You should tell me what’s on your mind,” he gestured at the spreader, “here.”  
  
“So, see,” Tony lifted a finger. “I made a promise to show you I was sorry. That I was really, honestly, thinking it over. And, course, of how much of a dick I was. And, and.” He turned bashful. “Um, about what I wanted. Cause you gave me an idea, a vague one.”  
  
Bucky was curious. “Go on.”  
  
“About how easily you could choke me with that pretty, stunning, gorgeous arm of yours.”  
“Tony.”  
  
“Okay, okay. Leave me alone, I’m shy.” Tony griped. Bucky simply waited. “Um. I started having this little vision in my head of you, bent down facing the ground with your arms under you and your legs apart, all locked to the bar, ass up.”  
  
Bucky groaned, surprised yet delighted. “Am I nude?”  
  
“Yeah, oh yeah.” Tony nodded. His eyes were lust ridden. “You’re completely bare … All for me.”  
  
“Do you want to? Because I definitely want to, Tony you have no idea.” Bucky sat up, reaching to gently touch Tony’s leg. “No need to feel ashamed for finding you like it, sweetheart. You’re gonna make me feel so good.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony swallowed. “I want to, but I don’t. Not, not like before. Not like that. Isn’t that a little overwhelming? I might be a little overwhelmed. As in, trying that exactly first thing. I still don’t want to hurt you. I’m fantastic in bed, but I’m still a beginner here.”  
  
Bucky chuckled. “I understand. We can work our way there.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Surprisingly, Tony turned out to be relatively, well, shy at first.  
  
They planned everything out roughly, choosing one of Bucky’s days off, where he spent the whole day lounging, listening to Steve threaten an easel with a window displaying a projection of lovely looking field littered with cows.  
A bit boring, but he loved Steve too much, and it allowed him to quietly fantasize what Tony was going to do to him.  
  
He thought about how Tony was unbelievably obnoxious out in the field. Yet there came moments where his voice carried a dark edge, clear and cutting. It was raw, demanding, and ruthless. So unlike Steve’s regular, stern voice of command as Captain America.  
  
Would Tony come in and take charge of Bucky in the same way?  
  
Bucky removed and folded his clothes upon arriving in his room (being clutter free) around six in the evening, and patiently waited on the bed.  
  
Tony knocked, “All, um, all comfortable?” He asked as he entered.  
  
“Yeah,” Bucky said, eyes drinking Tony in. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his lips were glossy and pink from biting. And, God, his hair was a fluffy, beautiful mess--probably after he’d run his hands through it all day, shaking his leg, trying to pay attention during his shareholder's meeting.  
  
“I’m very comfortable, sir.” Bucky corrected himself, straightening his posture.  
  
Tony visibly swallowed. He tugged at his collar mindlessly, seeming to have forgotten he’d removed his tie already. “Excellent. That’s good.” Then, abruptly, “I thought I’d strap you to the bed.” He paused, however, before bothering to crowd into Bucky’s personal space, and rested a hand along the nape of Bucky’s neck. His was voice was gentle. So, uncertain.  
  
“Anyway that pleases you,” Bucky reassured, resting his flesh hand on Tony’s arm, caressing it with his thumb.  
  
He was met by Tony dragging his hand down over his shoulder, trailing along to a nipple, to his abs, halting at his stomach. “Lay back,” Tony said, much clearer this time. “I want to tie you to the bed, and then fuck you.”  
  
Bucky grunted, a jolt running through him. He crawled backward towards the headboard in a mad rush, spreading his limbs and offering his wrists. Meanwhile, Tony unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor, retrieving the pretty copper cuffs he’d made.  
  
Only two, much to Bucky’s disappointment.  
  
Tony had already prepped the bed, having attached cords of copper looking rope of some kind that wrapped around the edges of the bed from underneath earlier that morning. All Tony needed to do was lock the cuffs in place.  
  
“On your stomach,” Tony then said. Bucky was just as quick to oblige. He buried his head comfortably into the pillows at the head of the bed, gasping at the cold leather of the cuffs as Tony delicately tightening one wrist in place, and then the other. “Now lift your hips. I’m gonna place a couple extra pillows under you.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Bucky muttered, his voice muffled.  
  
Once Tony was satisfied that Bucky was properly secured, he stretched Bucky’s legs wide apart, and settled Bucky onto his knees. There was another pause, Tony debating or more likely hesitating to initiate his next move.  
  
Bucky, on the other hand was beginning to shiver. His cock was soaking the sheets, aching in need from just this. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
But he refused to give in, to give himself any kind of friction while he waited on Tony. He was going to be good, like he promised himself when he was sitting there fantasizing on the couch. He wouldn’t deserve it if he wasn’t good.  
  
“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” Tony asked, far too timidly. Yet he was doing so well. His grip against Bucky’s thighs was firm and stable. Another reason to be good, he thought to himself. Because how else was he going to assure how wonderful Tony was being. How amazing it already felt.  
  
“Yes,” Bucky said, tilting his head so Tony could hear him clearly. “Yes, sir.” He nodded. “Please.” He channeled his focus through the oncoming haze of want. The pure need. He dug at the sheets in order to fight pressing his hips into the bed.  
  
He felt Tony puff a breath of air across his crack, forcing a loud, sudden moan out of him. Tony was gently separating his cheeks, confident enough now to keep going, and blew another breath right over his hole. “I’m not so sure,” Tony said, deciding to knead the globes of his ass in contemplation.  
  
“Please.” Bucky begged, “Please, Tony. Tony, sir. Please.”  
  
Tony struck the meat of Bucky’s ass. Not too painfully. God, not painfully enough. It was too gentle, intended to warm him up a bit. He moaned, panting heavily. He needed it to be harder. It needed to sting.  
  
“Green?” Tony asked, waiting.  
  
“Green, green!” Bucky nearly shouted. Tony struck him again, building the intensity up in intervals until he was raw and tender, shaking and sobbing through his orgasm.  
  
Tony placed a kiss on both of his ass cheeks, sweetly massaging the skin now that he was done. “You’re so beautiful Buck, I never thought ...”  
  
“Yes,” Bucky managed. His voice was rough from crying, “Wanted to be, for you. Just for you.”  
  
“Thank you, darling.” Another kiss. “I want something else, now.”  
  
“Yes. Yes. Anything.”  
  
“Can you turn your head, sweetheart,” Tony said, moving to the head of the bed and threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He sounded just as gone as Bucky was, the nervousness leaving with it, drowned in the euphoria of the moment. “Here,” He started unlatching Bucky’s cuffs, “Let’s flip you around so I don’t hurt you.”  
  
After locking him back up, facing forward, Bucky watched Tony spread back open his legs. Tony breached him with a slick finger, prepping him till he was loose and wet, so Tony could slide a plug inside.  
  
“I want to fuck your mouth,” Tony said, his voice going deep and husky. He pumped the plug in and out, seeming to savor Bucky’s helpless whimpers.  
  
“Yes,” Bucky licked his lips. “Yes, green.”  
  
So Tony slipped off his slacks and briefs, sliding over Bucky’s body. He kissed the expanse of Bucky’s sweat covered skin on his way. He kissed Bucky’s mouth, nipping at Bucky’s lips.  
  
Bucky shimmied himself closer towards the end of the bed so Tony could have room to straddle him. He kept his mouth open wide, keening at the feel of Tony’s cock on his tongue. It was a little awkward, Tony couldn’t angle himself right.  
  
“Hold on,” Tony said. He rested his hips right next to Bucky’s head, taking Bucky by the chin in order to reposition it. “We’re okay, right?”  
  
“Still green,” Bucky said, ready. He kept his mouth open nice and wide, tasting Tony, who started slowly thrusting in and out. He bobbed his head, matching Tony’s pace, pleased when Tony tugged his hair, forcing him to stay perfectly still.  
  
Tony took his time to go deeper and deeper down Bucky’s throat. He’d occasionally stop to color check, before he completely let go, erratically thrusting till he was spent, spilling his come inside Bucky’s mouth and squirting some on Bucky’s face.  
  
“Fuck!” Tony shouted, grunting as he jerked himself through the last bit of his orgasm.  
  
Of course, Bucky was hard again, dripping precum along his belly, and through Tony’s post orgasm haze he rode Bucky sloppily, barely able to concentrate enough on opening himself up. But it was loving and slow, a necessary come down to ease them from that moment to the next.  
  
“Here, let me remake the bed. I’ve got a bath ready for you--” Tony tried saying, leading him to the bathroom minutes later, once they’d snuggled together briefly in a rare, sweet kind of silence. He’d cleaned Bucky’s face and rubbed oil soothing over Bucky’s ass.  
  
“For us,” Bucky insisted.  
  
“Yes,” Tony snorted, “After I remake the bed. I guess you’re compliance ends once the sex is over.”  
  
Bucky grinned and then moaned in delight while he stepped into the tub, relishing the warmth of the water. “I said I was being good.” He argued. “I literally said so when we were discussing it the other day. Pretty sure I slurred it when you were spanking my ass, too.”  
  
“You loved it!”  
  
“You bet I fucking did. And the thing is, babe, you fucking loved it just as much as me. What a shock!”  
  
“Is this what I’m to put up with?” Tony said, strolling back in, carrying some water bottles and a mug of tea. “I’d thought you’d be more, I don’t know, incoherent than this?”  
  
“You don’t know shit,” Bucky made grabby hands since Tony wanted to take his sweet freaking time joining him. “Forget the tea, my throat feels fine right now. So get the fuck in here so I can cuddle you some more.”  
  
“Don’t be rude. I’m the smartest person in this whole apartment floor.” Tony grinned, but he set the drinks on the floor where they could easily reach and settled himself into Bucky’s welcoming lap.  
  
Bucky wrapped Tony in his arms, also smiling. “Uh-huh.”  
  
“Okay, well. This whole fiasco has taught maybe I’m as smart as I’d hoped.”  
  
“Gee,” Bucky said sarcastically.  
  
“But only next to you. I’m--” Tony sighed happily, melting into Bucky’s embrace. “Everything was perfect. Thank you.”  
  
“Mm,” Bucky agreed, wholeheartedly. “But I should also be thanking you, babe. You were great, you know. Plus hey, you’re gonna be a pro in no time.”  
  
“I am a genius.”  
  
Bucky huffed, “Shut up and help me wash my hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, firstly, this completely took me on a journey. I've written it and rewritten it, since it refused to be anything but simple and cute. I tried being angsty, and god did it not fit. Tony, if you wanted specifics, adamantly disagreed with me on the matter. Tony adamantly disagreed with me a on lot.
> 
> Secondly, because it didn't fit without disrupting the flow of the story, I grew attached to the idea of Bucky watching campy retro family shows. But, he usually finds them just as awful as Tony does, he simply has too much fun pretending otherwise and listening to Tony suffer. 
> 
> And thirdly, this hasn't been beta read. So please let me know if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping you enjoyed regardless! It was such a blast to write. Thank you so much for reading~!


End file.
